Of Parenthood and Pranks
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Sequel to Triple The Trouble. Jay and George are married and have a baby on the way! COMPLETE
1. A Trip To Hogwarts

**First chappie of the sequel to Triple The Trouble. Jay and George are now married and they have a baby on the way! Oh, I could cry. But remember to review! It makes me happy!**

I stood at the stove in the kitchen of my home, frying eggs up for a small spot of breakfast. Humming softly while I was at it might I add. I placed a hand on my enormous stomach and rubbed it slightly, adoring how I would feel a kick every now and then.

"My dear, you are very active today aren't you. It's not even nine and you're acting like you want to break out!" I laughed while cracking another egg into the pan, waiting for it to get done so I could scramble it for George. He seemed to like eggs more than anything recently, so eggs it shall be.

I continued my humming when a loud yawn was heard coming down the stairs, along with the padding of bare feet. I looked over to see a tired looking George, hair frazzled and eye still half closed. He walked over and smelled the delicious looking eggs that I was preparing while propping a head onto my shoulder, kissing me on the cheek while he was at it.

"Morning love." He bent down and slightly and placed a kiss onto the exposed skin of my belly where my shirt had risen up. "And good morning to you, you little devil."

I giggled a bit and began to rub my enlarged belly once more. It had become a habit of mine. "What do you mean by little devil?" I asked through my small fit of laughter. It was stopped when I also yawned.

George suddenly pointed an accusing finger at my stomach. "You may not know this or not, but she kicked me in the cheek last night pretty good while you were asleep."

"Oh did she hurt you cheek?" I asked in a teasing babyish kind of voice. He nodded and I came over, kissing it better. He laughed and went to sit down at the table, reading the newest Daily Prophet. I was finally able to scramble the eggs and put them on a plate, along with some toast that had just popped out of the toaster, nearly scaring me half to death.

Would you like to know why? That toaster was a gift from Fred, and every time the toast was done, it would scream at you. Literally, it would scream I'M DONE! I'M DONE! THE TOAST IS DONE! I TELL YOU I'M DONE! It nearly gives me a heart attack every time, and every time, I almost miss the toast that flies through the air in some kind of dramaticness that must occur for it to be satisfied with being done.

"Merlin!" I jumped, not much but some, and by some act of a higher power, caught the toast that went flying through the air. Once everything was safely on a plate, I sat it down on the table, and joined George.

"Here you go." I said while managing to sit down in a chair after serving him his eggs and toast.

George gave me a disapproving look and put the paper down on a free spot on the wooden table. "You know love; I really wish you would let me help you out some more. You're nine months pregnant and could deliver any day now. You don't need to be on your feet this much."

Excuse me? Does he not think I'm capable of handling myself in my current state? After shoving a mouthful of eggs into my mouth I took my fork and pointed it at him. "Now you listen here George Weasley. I am not a child, I quite capable of handling myself, even if my stomach is the size of a watermelon."

Just to give it a good effect, I glared at him. But he was use to the mood swings by now and he learned to just nod and say yes. "Alright love. If that's what you truly want. I can respect that."

He took a bite of his toast and sipped a bit of orange juice to wash it all down. Once he was finished he put the plate in the sink and waved his wand around, making the dish clean itself and go away into the pantry, along with the glass.

"Actually, I was thinking about going over to Hogwarts. You now to visit everybody. Maybe even Fred, see how he's doing with being a Professor." I said while making another attempt to get up from the wooden chair I had sat down in.

George leaned on the counter and watched me as I struggled, an eyebrow cocked amusingly. He was waiting for me to ask like I did every morning. You see, we had this routine. I'd get up and make breakfast. Then he would complain about how I don't need to be doing all this because I'm about to deliver. Then I would get mad and he would forget about it. Then there would come the time when I needed to get up from my chair...

I pushed down hard on the arms of it, almost to the point where I thought I was going to break them. After another failure I looked up to a smirking George and held out my hands. He pushed himself off the counter and helped me up gently, pulling me to him in the process ever so softly, careful not to squish my stomach.

My head rested on his chest and he had one hand on my belly while the other tangled itself in the confines of my morning hair, rubbing my neck slightly. "Thank you George." I mumbled out, not wanting to accept defeat of being pregnant and unable to do some of the simplest things.

"You're welcome." He muttered into the top of my head. He inhaled slightly and pulled away, bringing his hand down to my chin and bringing me closer to him, stopping just before our lips were about to touch.

I felt my lips turn into a smirk. "You're nothing but a tease George Weasley." My hands rested on his chest, and I gripped the fabric on his thin tank top that he used to sleep in.

"Nah." He remarked before closing the gap between us. His lips moved against mine in a dance that only we knew the steps to. And like dancing, every time it was over, I was breathless. Resting my head on his chest I was struck by a sudden though.

"George, what should we name the baby? We know it's going to be a girl, but we haven't really discussed any names."

He plunked his head on top of mine and wrapped his arms around me, locking them behind my back. "Hmmm. What to name a future Weasley?"

He was in the process of pondering when I suddenly had an urge for a name. "George?"

"Hmm?" Was his response.

"Do you think her middle name could be named after my mother?" I asked with uncertainty. What he already had a name and was just waiting for the right moment to tell me? Oh grand, now I'm going mental. I really hate these awful mood swings I get.

"That sounds wonderful, love." He whispered while walking backward toward the counter, leaning up against it slightly and bringing me with him. My head still on his chest looked up at him with a beaming smile and sparkling eyes.

"Really?"

He pecked me on the forehead quickly. "If that's what you want then I'm more than happy to have it." He finished.

"Oh thank you George!" Leaning up, I captured his lips with my own, surprising him a bit at first, but that surprise didn't last very long due to the pleasurable sensation that swept through him once again that morning.

I pulled away and smiled up at him, wondering how I could be so lucky to have a guy like him. Then I remembered that I wanted to go visit everyone. "George, I'm going to go ahead and go ok?"

He let me go and assisted me up the stairs and into our room. "Alright. You want me to go with you? He began to help me change into something a bit warmer. It was winter as of now and freezing once you stepped foot outside."

"Only if you want to dear." I said while laughing at him as he attempted to wrap a scarf around me. It ended up in me spinning in many circles before it was all done.

"I need to go to the Ministry and have a talk with Percy. You sure you'll be ok?" he asked with a somewhat worried voice.

I pecked him on the nose. "Don't worry George. I'm a big girl now believe it or not."

He helped me down the stairs, through the kitchen and finally to get my wand. I wasn't going to use Floo as I might take a tumble. So apparating seemed the easiest due to my current condition.

"I know you're a big girl, it's the little girl I'm worried about." He bent down and rubbed my belly again, kissing it as he went along.

"I'll be fine George. I promise. Besides, I have Fred, McGonagall and dare I say it. Snape. He's not going to let a pregnant lady get run over by a hoard of students, I can promise you that." I said while picking up my wand from the top of the fireplace.

George seemed a bit nervous but agreed to let me go since I really wanted to. "Ok love. If you really want to. And while you're gone, I'll think of some more baby names. How about that?"

"Sounds good. I'll do the same then."

I slipped on some boots that were by the front door and kissed George one last time before waving my wand around and disappearing into thin air.


	2. Miracles

**I actually cried a little bit while writing this one. It is by far the longest I have ever written a chapter to be, and for good reason! This is a very special moment for Jay and George and I will not make it short! But anyways, review, enjoy, and please. If you have any ideas, submit them because I'm running out of stuff a little bit. Thanks!**

The world whizzed past me in a dreadful hurry as I finally made it to my destination. Though, it wasn't where I thought I was going to be. I never really was good at getting to the right place.

"Mrs. Weasley? Good heavens child, what are you doing here?" Said the stern voice of Professor Sprout.

Ending up in the green house wasn't exactly what I had planned. I was shooting for maybe the courtyard, or somewhere near the Owlery. But instead I landed here with Professor Sprout and a bunch of crying mandrake roots. The eyes of many second years stared at me in awe and I gave an awkward grin while playing with my long hair.

"Sorry to interrupt your class Professor. Now I shall be going." I said while making my way through the mass of students and finally clutching the cool door handle.

"Are you going to be ok? You're nine months pregnant you know." Sprout said with a bit of worry lacing her voice. Her grip on the mandrake root even tightened a little bit due to whatever could happen to me in this wonderful and slightly dangerous school.

I gave her a warm hearted smile and waved at her goodbye. "I'll be fine! Good luck with those roots! And remember those earmuffs!" I exited the room laughing and made my way toward the Transfiguration class. If I was lucky, Professor McGonagall would be teaching still. The walk there was a lot slower than I had anticipated. Even a few stray students offered to help me, but I refused. I had grown a bit stubborn over the past four years and believed that I was able to do something...even if every now and then I may require a bit of...assistance.

Reaching the door I brought my hand up and knocked loudly. The kind, yet stern, voice of McGonagall came echoing through the door and I opened it slightly, poking my head in. The moment she saw me, her eyes lit up and she turned from harsh strict teacher, to thrilled and excited old woman.

"Mrs. Weasley is that you! Oh my goodness come in here and let me look at you!" She said while adjusting her hat and robes frantically.

"If you insist." I opened the door a good ways and the fist things you saw was my enormous belly. Many of the girls awed while the boys cocked their heads in wonder of me actually being able to walk without tipping over and doing a face plant.

McGonagall came over and gave me a hug. "It's been months since I last seen you, you look like you're about to pop dear."

I rubbed my belly and replied. "Believe me, I feel like I'm about to pop. I'm just here for a visit. George said he had to deal with something at the Ministry so he couldn't come along."

"I see. Class this is Mrs. Weasley, wife of George Weasley." McGonagall said to her small class. There wasn't a very good response so I decided to help her out a bit by telling them something they would all more than likely recognize.

"Former owner of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." I said clearly.

"Ohh." They all said in unison. They understood that part.

Chuckling from my dear husband's reputation, I began to go to the door once again. "I'm going to go visit Fred now. Teach these kids something they'll remember Professor!"

"Will do dear!" McGonagall said while closing the door behind me, then turning to her class and resuming the Vera Verta spell. Or turning animals into water goblets, which ever way you decide to say it. I remember I had quite a bit of trouble with that spell, never did turn out as well as I had intended it to.

Once again, I pranced through the hallways, saying hello to this person and waving to that person. Until finally I heard his voice ringing through the halls loudly and clearly.

"Miss Dounet, why don't you give it a try. Give me your best shot."

Rolling my eyes I approached the open door with certain ease. Popping my head in and immediately retracting it when I saw Fred has his wand pointed in my direction, ready to give a demonstration of the proper way to cast and spell. I pressed my back against the wall just as a flaming ball of green light flew past my head. I felt my eye twitch and I thought I saw my short sweet life flash before my widened eyes.

"Fred Weasley how dare you cast a spell at me! If I wasn't nine months pregnant I would come in there and smack you across the head with my shoe! Do you hear me Fred Weasley! I know for a fact that you aren't in there laughing at me!" I yelled, my back still pressed against the cold hard wall.

Fred, who had been doing exactly what I had mention, ceased his actions and put away his wand in his pocket, shooting his class a sort of help me look. She's coming to get me ahhh!

"Uh oh. The Professor is in trouble." Teased one student.

I on the other hand had managed to work up the courage and stuck my head in, but alert and ready to zoom back so I wouldn't get hit with whatever he was able to conjure up next while demonstrating.

Fred smiled sheepishly and came over to the door. "There she is! And there's the tiny!" He exclaimed, like nothing had just happen and I almost didn't just lose my head. He placed a hand on my stomach and had to resist the urge to squeal like a school girl when he felt a kick.

"Nice to see you too Fred. Oh, I mean Professor." I teased, ruffling his hair like he had done mine so many times before. Once I entered the classroom so many memories came flooding back to me. The giant dragon skeleton was still there and had appearently been recovered after half the school crumbled down from the last war. I even remember the pixies that I made friends with. I wonder if a few of them are still around here somewhere.

My reminiscing was cut short when a student suddenly burst out without even remotely thinking, "Blimy lady! Are you going to explode?"

Fred shot a look at the small eleven year old boy and said with his teacher voice, "Todd, that's not nice. Even if it's true."

The boy looked down with a blush on his face from what he had said. Poor little guy probably hadn't meant to say that out loud.

I raised my hand and smacked Fred on the back of the head, making him do a very unmanly sort of yelp. He playfully glared at me and I gave him a look that said 'hey I'm pregnant, watch it'. I was about to say something to the small boy but instead I stood there with my mouth hanging open slightly.

Fred, noticing my stopping of movements, placed a hand on my shoulder. "Jay, you ok there?"

I put my hand on top of Fred's before looking down to the floor. Fred followed my movement and we stood still, staring at the small puddle of water forming at my feet. I looked over to Fred silently and said, "Fred...it's coming."

Fred, suddenly realizing what exactly was going on...freaked out like he had never freaked out before. And there fore, made everyone in the classroom huddle together in the back. They did not want to see what was about to happen.

"WHAT! Oh no! Not here and not in my classroom!"

A sudden pain shot through me and I almost fell, but thankfully Fred caught me and slowly sat me in a chair. "It's not my decision it's the baby's!"

"Well tell it to wait then!" He said, putting a hand in his flaming hair while the other one flailed around helplessly. Like that was going to help anything.

I shot my arm up and grabbed him by the collar pulling him down until we were only inches apart from each other. "Fred Weasley...you get me to a hospital...and you do it NOW! Or so help me, I will-Argh!"

Another pain shot through me and I clutched his collar so tight I thought that I was going to rip through the fabric by sheer pressure from my fingernails.

He nodded his head quickly. "Understood, Jay. Will do."

He stood up straight and pointed at a random student. "You go to Madam Pomfry and tell her she's got a big patient coming. Tell her Jay is having her baby."

He then pointed to another. "And you go tell Dumbledore the same. Tell him he needs to get George here as fast as he possibly can."

"He's...He's at the Ministry." I panted out. I could already feel a steady sheet of sweat forming on my brown, and another pain shot through me. I gripped my stomach and let out a pained moan. The two students shot out of the classroom and Fred managed to help me to my feet.

We began to walk to the hospital wing slowly when a certain black haired teacher noticed my state and the small whimpers that emitted from me with each step we took.

"What exactly is going on?"

Not very happy in my current state of unbearable pain, I gripped the top of his head tightly and fisted his hair. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK IS HAPPENING YOU IDIOT OF A MAN! I'M HAVING A BABY HERE SNAPE ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID!"

He must have gotten the picture because in one swift movement, I was jerked away from Fred and then into his arms. I felt the wind blowing through my hair and he actually put forth some effort and shouted back to Fred. "Weasley, you can't just walk a pregnant lady to the hospital so casually! You must hurry! Now are you coming or not?" Snape said as we rounded the corner. For the second time. He was actually very quick on his feet and for that, I was grateful.

Fred, still semi shocked from the actions of the monotone man and the fact that I was having my baby, quickly began to run and caught up with us just as we entered the hospital wing. A lot of people were there actually. I guess that kid got stopped for running in the halls, and therefore had to tell them why it was that he was running.

Snape laid me down onto a bed in the back gently, and backed away, letting Madam Pomfry do whatever it was that needed to be done. She turned to all the males in the room and shooed them away. Thankfully for me, there weren't many injuries that day, so the entire wing was empty, except for me.

"All of you get out! She needs to be changed and I will not expose her to you." Fred, Snape, and everyone else quickly exited the room in a hurry.

Madam Pomfry was already getting prepared. She had on sterile clothes and was in the process of washing her hands when we arrived. McGonagall was also there, ready to help however she could. She removed her had and large robes, only in the underclothes that consisted of a nice button up shirt and pair of slacks.

"Minevera, wash your hands well and then help me get these clothes off the poor dear." Pomfry said sternly and rather quickly.

She went over to the sink and washed her hands in scalding hot water, making sure to be thorough with it. Once finished, they removed my clothes and placed me in a hospital gown. Just as they were finished the door burst open and a swarm of red heads came flying toward me.

"Move Percy, I'm having a baby here!" Georges familiar voice shot through the crowd as he pushed his way through the family and finally over to me. He was about to touch me when his hand got smacked away by Pomfry.

"Everyone staying for the birth wash up and change into these." In her hands were several sterile suits and hats.

They all took one and quickly helped each other in tying them in the back. Appearently I was going to have a lot of people here with me. There was Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and a few Professors. I think even Dumbledore was somewhere in that crowd. Snape had decided to sit this one out seeing as he had done his job by just getting me here.

George finally suited to Pomfry standard came over and held my hand gently, rubbing his thumb across the top. "How you doing, love?"

I smiled at him as best as I could and said. "Well, I could be better." I ran a hand through his hair when suddenly I squinted my eyes tight. Another contraction had just occurred.

Suddenly Molly and Arthur pulled George away and looked at him seriously. "Now George I want to tell you something." Arthur said while placing a hand on his sons shoulder.

He continued and George was all ears. "Now that sweet little girl that you see now will change. When the actual delivery occurs, she will have the strength of a hundred men, and she may call you things that you never thought would leave her mouth. She will hate you and blame you for everything that is happening to her. We just want to tell you now, that she doesn't mean it."

Molly nodded her head along with Arthur and George looked as though he could drop dead any minute. They all were jerked out of their conversations when my scream filled the hall. Outside, Snape was waiting at the door and flinched from the sudden noise. Whether of not he would ever admit it, her was a little curious as to see what the baby was going to look like. If he was lucky, it wouldn't be as troublesome as George. He could only pray.

Inside, George came over and grabbed my hand, letting me know that he was there. He bent down and kissed my sweaty forehead gently. "Shh, it's ok, love. It's ok." He continued to whisper loving word into my ear, trying to help me distract myself from the pain.

Everyone had gathered around just as Pomfry set up and sort of wall. She directed her attention to George and said, "Alright. You work from this end up."

She motioned from the wall of fabric that started on my belly and made a motion up to my head. George nodded and she continued. "I work from this end down."

She motioned from the wall and down to the end of me, to me feet. "If you look where I'm working-"

"I'll faint." George added, already prepared NOT to look down there.

"Alright then. We should get started then, it'll be coming soon." Pomfry said while getting into the proper positon. McGonagall had a smaller baby bed ready and a bowl of hot water to wash the baby off with once it was delivered. She had also acquired a set of sterile scissors and a soft blanket to wrap the baby in.

Molly and Arthur and came to my left side and George was on my right. Molly was gently stroking my hair, trying to sooth me as best as she could while George held my hand so I would have something to break when the REAL pain came. I glanced over to Molly, fear coating my eyes.

"M-Molly. How bad does it hurt?" I was almost afraid to ask that question.

Molly smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. "Deary, I'm not going to lie. It hurts. It hurts a lot. But you have to remember through the pain that you are bringing into this world a miracle. Something that you and George have created all by yourselves is about to enter this world."

Her words of wisdom did in fact help. More than I thought they would, but hey, she's an expert when it comes to child birth. It made me think of all the wonderful things that George, the baby, and I were all going to do together. We would take walks in the park, stroll in the moonlight, and visit The Burrow often. Those thought of happiness is what will help me through this unbearable process.

"Alright dear, here comes the first big push. On three. One, two, three, PUSH!" Pomfry said while holding my upturned legs.

I pushed as hard as I could and screamed in the process. "GEORGE WEASLEY! I SWEAR IF I MAKE IT OUT ALIVE I WILL KILL YOU! YOU ARROGANT SOD!"

George winced from the building pressure that was occurring to his hand, but didn't dare let go. If anything he squeezed mine in return. Once the first push was over he leaned over and wiped the ever growing sweat from my forehead. "You're doing great, love."

I managed a smile before Pomfry voice rang out again. "Again on three! One, two, three, PUSH!"

I put all the energy I had into pushing. When was this little devil going to come out! I mean seriously! Does it have attachment problems of something? The push last for a good few seconds before I went limp and rested my head on the pillow.

"Oh, I see the head." Pomfry said as a matter of factly. A loud thumping sound was heard but I was unable to see what happen due to the curtain that was blocking my view. But I was able to clearly her what had happen.

"Oh Ronald. We told you not to look." Hermione said while fanning the poor boy back to life, with the assistance of Harry and Fleur. I heard Dumbledore and the rest of the people chuckle. But it all went back to sudden seriousness in an instant.

"One more time Jay. Push as hard as you can and this might be it! On three. One, two, three, PUSH!"

I gripped Georges hand as hard as I could, and pushed with every lat ounce of power that I had left in me. My throat became hoarse from the scream that emitted from my mouth. Everyone gasped and went silent when a crying was heard. A crying that wasn't mine.

"Oh George." I whispered out. "It's here."

George leaned down and kissed me hard. I kissed him back with just as much passion as he had given me. "I know, and it's beautiful."

"It's a girl!" Madam Pomfry said. McGonagall came over with a pair of scissor and handed them to George. "It's tradition that the husband cut the cord." She said with a smile.

George grabbed them and in a swift movement, cut the cord clean. Pomfry went over and began to clean her off. McGonagall covered me up and removed the wall so I could see everyone.

Molly had her head buried in Arthur's chest while everyone else dabbed their eyes with tissues that was provided by Pomfry.

"Arthur, we're finally grandparents." Molly sobbed into her husband's chest, overjoyed with happiness. I glanced over to Dumbledore and saw a lone tear escape from the corner of his eye. He noticed my glance and quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt. Refusing to admit the fact that I had seen him cry. He went out the door and walked back in with Snape.

Snape joined the crowd and glanced at the small baby that we being cleaned off ever so gently. He didn't notice the small smile that crept its way onto his lips, but I did. But I'll let him believe that he was still as tough as he thought he was.

Pomfry came over and looked to George and then to me. "Who shall be the first to hold her?"

"George will." I said. George looked down at me with uncertainty and nervousness coating his inner being, but with the help of Pomfry, held his precious baby girl for the first time.

"Support her head now." Pomfry whispered to him. George did as he was told and stared down into the brown eyes on the small baby before him, smiling and adoring how she looked at him like he was the strangest thing that ever walked the planet. She was indeed beautiful. She had brown eyes like George, but had a full head of black hair like me. Imagine that, the first Weasley child that didn't have red hair.

"Are you ready, love?" George leaned down and placed her in my arms lightly. He sat down in the chair next to my bed and stroked her hair softly. He began to blink rapidly, fighting the tears that dared to spill out through dark lashes. He was nudged in the shoulder and looked up to see Fred, who was also fighting the tears, and handed him a tissue.

"Thanks mate." George said while wiping away the fallen salty droplets. He looked back to me and whispered, "What shall we name her?"

I thought hard for before muttering out the first thing that came to mind. "Winter."

"Winter?" George asked.

"Because she was born in the Winter." I said back, my eyes never leaving the beautiful sight in my arms.

"Winter Ivy Weasley." George said, liking the way the name just kind of rolled off his tongue so smoothly. "I love it."

"Me too." I felt myself starting to lose it, and soon I was in tears. Tears of joy and tears of happiness streamed down my face and onto the head of my child. MY child. A thing that only George and I were capable of making together.

A groan could be heard and Ron finally awoken from his spot on the floor. "What did I miss?"

"The birth you idiot." Ginny snapped at him while continuing to dab the tissue on her cheeks. Ron took a glance at me. He looked at my sweaty form, my runny make up, and overall sloppy appearance. "Wow Jay, you look awful.

"You trying squeezing a miniature human from your nether regions and tell us how you want to look when you're done." Fred said while smacking his brother on the back of the head. He just ruined a perfectly good moment.


End file.
